Once More
by WhiteLiliesWithAScar
Summary: Several steps were taken as he walked back to the dark shadows he had came from; now reduced in size due to the streams of dull yellow light from the breaking dawn. “I love you, Roxas.” Kinda AkuRoku, oneshot, mild shounen-ai. Please read and review! C:
1. Once More

[Disclaimer - Characters owned by Square Enix, lousy settings by me D:]

(A/N - A Secret Santa gift! :D It's somewhat a test for myself as my descriptive skills are quite suckass (and to avoid writing yaoi stories) but I think I pretty much fail at the former cause ... I just suck. D: It could've been better though...but I think I've covered most of what I want to write. :) ... I need to read more descriptive stories. Please review and tell me all my mistakes! :) )

Rays of pale cream-coloured moonlight streamed through the curtainless window and into the dim lit room. A soft breeze entered the room through the small opening of the glass window, dropping the temperature a slight notch. The young boy that lay in his single bed pulled his blankets closer to him unconsciously. It was a cold night that day.

Unknowing to all living creatures in that small cold little room, at the darkest corner where all the black silhouettes gather, a black boot emerged. A long dark billowing cloak followed thereafter and finally, fiery red long spikes of hair appeared. Soft taps, almost inaudible to the ears, were made as the unknown presence walked towards the sleeping boy hidden completely under the comfort of his dark blue blanket except for the small head with messy blonde hair peeking out from it.

The mysterious stranger sat down on a black stool beside the bed, a small smile carved upon his lips. A long slender finger touched the sleeping face and traced its contours, dark green emerald eyes focused on the countenance.

"It has been a while, Roxas. Did you miss me?"

There was no reply as the blonde was sound asleep. But he was not expecting for one. He glanced at the window, noting the white snowflakes that were falling from the sky. It had begun to snow.

"It's Christmas already. How time flies…"

He turned his gaze back at the sleeping blonde. A finger gently tugged at a stray blonde lock, twirling it a little before he let it go. With a smile still etched on his calm visage, a large bony hand caressed the blonde hair lightly, not wanting to wake the boy up. He then slides a finger over his cheeks, suddenly noticing what had went unnoticed before: A fresh trail of tears. He furrowed his brows at the sight.

"Are you crying again, Roxas?"

Soft sniffles were elicited as though in response to the red head's hushed question. But upon closer inspection, he was still in a sleeping state, signifying it had been a subconscious act. It was either Roxas had heard him in his sleep or it was just the slightly cool room temperature, but he was sure it was the former.

"I'm sorry to make you suffer for so long, Roxas. If only I can help you forget this unbearable pain…But you have to know, it was never your fault in the first place."

The words had seemed to reach Roxas as the last teardrop rolled down from the corner of his closed eyelids. The other man smiled once more, now entangling his hands in the messy light-coloured hair. For the rest of the night, the yet unknown man kept his silence, smile still etched on his face as dark green orbs watched the small petite body lay in deep slumber.

However, as dawn slowly crept on, the smile soon faded away along with the night that bade its gradual goodbye. A sorrowful haunted the red head's sharp features as he slowly got up from the little stool.

"I have to go now. _'Only one night per year'_ was the condition, but I am still grateful. Because it means I can still see you…even in the afterlife."

He pushed away the bangs that partially obscured Roxas' closed eyes and planted a light kiss, almost ghostly, on the bare forehead.

"Although I may not be by your side just like the old times, I'll always be watching over you. See you again next year, Roxas."

Several steps were taken as he walked back to the dark shadows he had came from; now reduced in size due to the streams of dull yellow light from the breaking dawn.

"I love you, Roxas."

(A/N - Please review! There's a mini epilogue too! :) )


	2. Mini Epilogue

(Disclaimer - Roxas and Axel belongs to Squeenix)

"Axel!"

The young blonde had awoke with a start, his heart beating rapidly for a reason he had no idea of. Roxas touched his forehead. He had felt it. Those familiar lips, presenting him with the softest, yet warmest kiss, a kiss he had longed for the longest time, ever since the red head had left him forever. A stray tear rolled down his cheeks, recalling the many memories of Axel; his cheerful smile, his loud rambunctious laughter, his sly smirk brimming with mischief, his sorrowful tears…his last smile to Roxas.

"If I had just told him earlier…that I love him too."

(A/N - Please review! :) )


End file.
